1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fat or oil composition capable of reducing arteriosclerotic factors in blood when taken, similarly to a usual fat or oil, in the daily life.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arteriosclerosis is a risk factor of various circulatory diseases such as hypertension and thrombosis. Arteriosclerosis is caused by hypercholesterolemia, formation of thrombus or the like. The state of a high total cholesterol level is generally called hypercholesterolemia. The cholesterol in blood is classified into HDL, LDL, VLDL and the like by specific gravity. Among them, LDL is a principal risk factor of arteriosclerosis, while HDL is said to be useful for the prevention of arteriosclerosis. It is therefore important to increase the HDL cholesterol level in blood for the prevention of arteriosclerosis.
On the other hand, local formation of thrombi in blood is also considered as one of the factors of arteriosclerosis. When the activity of plasminogen activator inhibitor type 1 (PAI-1) which serves to control the production of plasmin, that is, fibrinolysin in blood is exasperated, the production of plasmin is suppressed and formation of thrombi tends to occur. It is therefore essential to lower the activity of PAI-1 for the prevention of arteriosclerosis.
With regards to arteriosclerosis, prevention by the daily dietary control is more important than treatment. There is accordingly a demand for a substance which can be taken easily in the daily life and at the same time, can reduce the above-described arteriosclerotic factor.